Diamonds Aren't A Girls Best Friend
by atearsarahjane
Summary: A blast from Sara's past will change the lives of many in ways they'd never imagine
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Sara. You've got a visitor.' A passing lab tech said sticking their head through the door to the communal area

'Really?' Sara said confused 'I'm not expecting anyone'

'I found her wandering the halls'

'Have you got a secret girlfriend you haven't told us about?' Greg joked

'Hilarious. Send them on through please Tara.' Tara nodded and seconds later a girl in her late teens walked in

'Oh My God. Elliott?' Sara gaped

'Hey Mama' everyone's jaws dropped 'I need your help.'

'Of course. What's wrong? Why aren't you back home in San Francisco?' Sara asked still in shock

'I ran away. Can I stay with you Mama? Please? I'll sleep on the couch and get a job to help with rent. I'll cook and clean and shop. Please say yes.' Elliott begged eyes filling with tears

'Whoa. You know I'd love for you to live with me but you can't just do that. Why'd you run away? Your Mum'll be worried about you.' Sara said hugging Elliott

'Mum's got a new boyfriend. Keith his name is, he's not a nice man. I think I've told you about him already?'

'In passing. You didn't seem to mind him then.'

'I didn't then. It's since then he's become horrible. He hits me and kicks me and calls me names. Oh it all sounds so stupid out loud.' She cringed

'It doesn't sound stupid Elliott. You shouldn't have to live with that. Have you told your mother?'

'She doesn't believe me. As far as she's concerned the universe revolves around him.'

'That doesn't sound like the Alex I know.' Sara said concerned

'I know but he's changed her. He's threatened to rape me several times now and I can't stand living there anymore.' Elliott admitted

'I understand. You can stay with me for a while as long as your mother agrees ok?' Sara compromised

'I'm 17.I can live where I like surely?' Elliott said defiantly

'I know but she's still responsible for you.'

'She probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone.'

'Now I'm sure that's not true.'

'Why don't you find out right now? Phone her.' She challenged

'Ok. Hey Alex it's Sara. Ok. Uh just so you know Elliott's safe. She's with me. No she's not. Alex she's sitting in front of me-I can assure you she is not in her room. Told you. She told me about the abuse from Keith.' Sara winced as Alex started shouting down the phone at her 'don't say that. Alex that's our daughter you're talking about-how can you call her those things? Maybe I will. Fine. So be it. I'll get him to call you.' Sara hung up

'I told you she didn't even notice I'd gone. So can I stay with you?' Elliott asked hopefully

'It looks like you'll be staying indefinitely.'

'Thank you Mama.'

'I'm not having you go back to that. You deserve much better. Now I don't expect you to contribute to the rent and if you managed to cook or clean I think I'd keel over from shock.' Sara grinned 'you are not going to sleep on the sofa. You're my daughter so act like it. Play your music too loud; leave your rubbish all over the apartment. Give me a heart attack but coming home really late. Just be yourself. I love you just like that.'

'I love you too Mama. Thank you.' They hugged 'uh Mama. Your friends are staring at us weirdly. You never did get around to telling them about me did you?' She laughed

'No. I wanted to keep you safe.'

'You should probably explain before their jaws dislocate.'

'Yeah. Guys this is my daughter Elliott. Elliott this is Warrick, Nick, Catherine, Greg, Grissom, Brass, Ray, Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, Henry and Doc Robbins.'

'Hi.' Elliott laughed at their still shocked nick managed to splutter out

'Daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter.'

'Technically she's unofficially my step daughter.' Sara admitted smiling

'What?'

'My ex girlfriend Alex is Elliott's mother. We went out for 9yrs from when Elliott was 1 till she was 10 and so was a 2nd mother to Elliott. It wasn't official as gay marriage wasn't legal then in California.'

'Ah.'

'How old are you Elliott?' Catherine asked

'17 ma'am'

'Call me Catherine. My daughter Lindsey is 17 too. If you ever need a guide to teenage life in Vegas I'm sure she'd be willing to help.' She offered

'Thanks.'

'Elliott and Lindsey would make a dangerous combination.' Sara laughed 'They're much too alike.'

'Sounds fun to me' Elliott grinned

'Oh good god' Sara groaned. They all laughed

'Sara, it's a slow night. Why don't you take Elliott home and get her settled in. I'll call you if we need you.' Grissom offered

'Thanks Grissom. Come on Elliott.'

'See you guys.' Elliott grinned 'I have no doubt I'll be seeing a lot of you.'

'It was nice meeting you Elliott.'

'And you. I so have to tell you all of Mama's embarrassing secrets. I'm sure she hasn't told you any of them Elliott grinned and I know some amazing stories.'

'I get the feeling we're going to get along very well.' Nick grinned

'Samantha Elliott Beverly Griffin come on.' Sara said

'She only full names me when she's embarrassed.' ELLIOTT GRINNED 'coming mother.' She kissed Sara on the cheek before skipping past her

'Bye guys.' Sara called as she left

'Well I didn't see that coming when I woke up this morning.' Greg laughed

'Poor Elliott. Her mother doesn't sound like a very nice person. I can't believe Sara would go out with someone like that for so long. You know how she gets with domestic abuse cases.' Catherine mused

'They both said she's changed since she met this Keith guy.'

'I guess.'

'I just hope this ends well. They both need happiness from what I can tell.'

'Ah home sweet home.' Elliott grinned as she entered Sara's apartment 'are you sure you don't mind me staying here?'

'Of course not. And you're not staying here. You live here.' Sara clarified

'I love you Mama. Thank you.'

'You're welcome kid.' They hugged

'Why don't you dump your stuff in the bedroom? Take a nap. Running away from home must be tiring.'

.'I'm not that tired honestly. What ARE we going to do about sleeping? The couch isn't really a long term option is it?' Elliott admitted

'No. We'll clear out the store room. It isn't the largest room but it'll be satisfactory for me. Until then I'll take the couch. No arguments.'

'But-'

'No arguments.' Sara laughed

'I love you, you wonderful woman. I couldn't ask for a better Mama.' Elliott flung her arms around Sara in a bear hug

'And I couldn't ask for a better daughter'

'No. You couldn't. I have a question.'

'Yes?'

'Why haven't we ever used the store room before when I've visited?'

'You never stayed long enough. I can cope with the sofa for short periods of times.'

'You keep your room. I'll sleep on the sofa.' Elliott offered

'No. God you're persistent. It's your room now.'

'Compromise. I have it until the store room is cleared out and then I take the store room as my room?'

'It's not very large.' Sara warned

'All I've got is a holdall of stuff.'

'For now. We'll have to go back to Frisco and collect your stuff.'

'Mom wouldn't let me have much. Made me sell it to contribute towards rent as most of the rent money went towards booze and smack.'

'Oh Elliott. I'm so sorry.'

'What I brought with me is everything important to me. I kept it hidden under my floorboards. I'd only give some of the money to Mom. The rest I saved up to get here. I'm sorry I didn't give you any warning.' Elliott apologised

'It's ok. But you're home now. Wait. Shouldn't you be in school?' Sara realised

'It's the summer holidays Mama.'

'Of course it is. My brain failed me temporarily.'

'Oh I've missed you so much Mama. You and your surprisingly scatty mind. How you survive in your job I'll never know.'

'Right back at ya kiddo. I love you.' They hugged again 'Now, the most important next step after running away from home is to find the Ben & Jerry's and watch a movie. That sound ok to you?.'

'Yes! I knew there was a reason I loved you.'


	2. Chapter 2

'So her name is Lindsey?' Elliott said nervously lying on the sofa

'Yep. Lindsey Marie willows. 17. You two are very alike. I promise you you two will get on great. And if I'm wrong then I'll make it up to you somehow.'

'So it's in my best interests not to get on with her then.' Elliott laughed. Next thing she knew a cushion had hit her face

'Hilarious El.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Fine, Samantha.'

'Mama!'

'Sorry. Elliott.'

'That's better.' Elliott laughed 'Mama I'm scared. What if she likes me but I don't like her, or the other way round?'

'Then you'll calmly and gently tell her for the first one. And it's impossible for somebody not to like you.'

'Oh you do flatter me mother.'

'Indeed I do daughter.' Sara grinned jumping on Elliott and tickling her

'Uncle uncle. What was that for?' She pouted

'Fun.' Sara laughed jumping off and walking into the kitchen area

'You want a drink?'

'Water please.'

'Here you go. Oh I'm so happy you're here my love.' Sara kissed Elliott on the forehead

'So am I Mama. So am I.' There was a knock on the door 'That'll be them then.' Sara opened the door

'Come in.'

'Thanks. Wow. I expected your apartment to be a lot more-uh,'

'Sterile? Boring?'

'Well yeah. This is very normal.'

'Thanks. Elliott this is Lindsey, Linds-Elliott.'

'Hi'

'Hi'

'This is weird isn't it?' Elliott laughed

'Yeah.'

'Uh. Do you want to come into my room? Away from the adults?' Elliott smiled

'Yeah sure. Anything to get away from the adults' Lindsey laughed

'It's through here'

'Ok.'

'Well it's a good start.' Catherine said

'Indeed.'

'You want something to drink?'

'What have you got? You're not going to counter a normal home with weird drinks are you?'

'No. Only normal drinks here. We got water, OJ, blackcurrant squash, Lemonade, coke, Pepsi max, tango, 7up. It's a bit early for alcohol to be honest.'

'True. I'll have some OJ please.'

'Coming right up. Here you go.'

'Thanks. So how come you never told us about Elliott?'

'The more people I told the more likely it was that the bad guys would find out and use her to get to me. I just wanted to protect her.' Sara shrugged

'Wow. It's weird seeing you like this. All Momsy.'

'Ha. It's my hidden side. My secret identity.'

'You really love Elliott don't you?'

'As if she was my own flesh and blood.' Sara beamed

'Well she seems happy with you.'

'It's only been a few days. I haven't had time to really annoy her yet.'

'Give it time. Your apartment really is very nice you know.'

'Thanks. I know it came as a surprise to you.'

'Well in my defence you're a very secretive person. It's hard to understand the real you to be honest.' Catherine admitted blushing slightly 'no offence.'

'None taken.' Sara laughed 'you're right. I am very secretive and we'd both agree that we've never been great friends.'

'Yeah sorry about that. I didn't exactly make it easy for you at the beginning.'

'No. You didn't. But I'm a big girl.' Sara shrugged 'and I'd like it if we did become better friends. We're the only female CSI's on graveyard and I really actually quite like you Catherine.' Sara admitted going red 'when we're not fighting of course.' Catherine chuckled at the last comment and even Sara smiled at it

'I really like you too Sara , when we're not fighting. I've wanted to deepen our friendship for a while but I thought I'd blown it with my unfriendly welcome and our arguments. Particularly the one where you got suspended.'

'Yeah, sorry about that?'

'If you don't mind me asking. What was that all about? One second we're having a normal argument the next you're hurling personal comments at me.'

'I am so sorry about that. I can't tell you why now; when we're better friends I may well be able to but not right now. I'm sorry.'

'It's o.k. we all have our sore topics.'

'Thanks. And to think I thought you'd hated me all this time.' Sara joked

'You thought I hated you?' Catherine frowned

'At first yeah.'

'Oh Sara I'm so sorry. I could never hate you. I was so jealous of you yet awed by you when you joined. The jealousy has rescinded somewhat over the years but I still acted as I had back then because that's who I thought you saw me as.'

Jealous? In awe? Of what?

'You were young, beautiful, intelligent, handpicked by Grissom, amazing at your job, in control of your life, happy.' She stopped confused as Sara began to laugh 'what?'

'It always amazes me how different people see your life to the way you see it. I was a wreck back then.' Sara admitted

'How so?'

'I was immature, self loathing felt stupid, bullied, out of my depth at work, I was nowhere near my daughter, and I was in a big scary city which was notorious for crime. On my very first day I had to investigate my new colleague. Grissom was disinterested in me, you were, to be honest, being a bitch, Warrick didn't like me, and Greg was following me like a lost puppy. I had no family to fall back on; my friends had turned their backs on me. I was cutting every night for months. How could you ever be jealous of me? You were, and still are, gorgeous, intelligent, brave, an amazing mother to an amazing daughter, your mother and sister would help you look after Lindsey. The guys all adored you-even Grissom. You didn't let your past hold you back. I was and still am in awe of you Cat. Sorry-Catherine.'

'Cat's fine.'

'But you hate it when the guys call you that.'

'You're not the guys though are you? I like it when you say it.'

'Okay then Cat.' Catherine hugged Sara

'I'm glad we had this talk. My shoulders feel much lighter now.'

'Same.'

'So-to a lighter conversation. What's your favourite colour?'

'What?'

'Favourite colour. We got to start bonding somewhere.'

'I guess.' Sara laughed 'green. You?'

'Purple. Favourite time of year and why?'

'Summer because I can spend time outside reading or swimming or just enjoying the world. Yours?'

'Same for pretty much the same reasons except it's also because I like sunbathing. You ask.'

'Okay. If you could be any animal what and why?'

'Uh. That's tricky. Cats because I'd be fed and loved and all I'd have to do was look cute and enjoy the sun. Also because it's my name.'

'Good choice. I'd be a dolphin because I'd be intelligent and could spend all my time in the sea.'

'You like being in the sea then?'

'I lived in California remember. I used to surgically attached to my surfboard

'You had your own?'

'Uh huh. Still have her. She's in the wardrobe in the bedroom.'

'She?'

'Yep. Beverly. I got her when I was 18. All my friends were saving up for really decent cars and I was saving up for her.'

'Did you not drive then or were you just content with your current car.'

'Content. I could never get rid of Lucy. She's beautiful!'

'Lucy? You still have her it sounds?'

'I do indeed. I'm going to do her up and give her to Elliott for her 18th. She absolutely loves her.'

'Really? What type is she? You've got me calling her she now?' Catherine moaned

'She's a VW type 2 or ko mbi van. Green'

'She sounds nice. How do you think they're doing?' Cat asked pointing to room where the girls were

'Well I can't hear fighting and Linds hasn't asked to go yet so I'm hoping ok. Either that or they've killed each other.'

'Fingers crossed it's the former.'

'Indeed. Back to the questions. Favourite song?'

'Genuinely don't have one. I like too many songs the same. How about you?'

'Poison by Alice Cooper.'

'Really? I always expected you to like more serene music.'

'What. Like whale music?' Sara laughed

'No. I dunno. It just surprises me.'

'It was the first proper song I learnt on the guitar. My friend Matt taught me it.'

'Ah. I didn't know you played?'

'Not very well. It keeps me sane when life gets stressful.' Sara shrugged

'I never knew. Ok. Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

'A brother phoenix, a sister Harriet, a foster brother David and a foster sister Lisa.'

'Foster? Were you in care or them?'

'Me. From the age of 9 to 13 before being fostered for good.' Sara said sadly

'Ah. Phoenix? Interesting name.' Catherine smiled changing the subject sensing Sara's reluctance to say anymore

'My parents were hippies. Harriet and I went by our middle names but phoenix liked his first name and kept it.'

'Wait, so Sara 's your middle name?' Catherine asked intrigued

'Yep. Changed it to my first legally when I was 16.'

'What's your birth name then?' Catherine grinned

'Promise you won't tell anybody? And I mean no one!'

'Fine.'

'I was born moonbeam. Go ahead laugh.' Catherine did

'I'm sorry but that actually is very funny. What was Harriet's first name?'

'Woodstock.'

'Seriously?' Catherine smirked

'Seriously!' They laughed

'That is amazing!'

'It's where my parents met supposedly.' Sara said 'So what is your favourite musical?'

'I'm rather partial to grease and Mamma Mia but I think I'd have to go for Joseph and his Technicolor Dreamcoat. The Donny Osmond video version.'

'You like Donny then?'

'Hell yeah. The video is the most watched in our house. Lindsey loves it too; she's only recently rediscovered her love of it. She thought she was too cool for it but succumbed to its allure. What's yours?'

'I love Grease and Joseph but it's got to be Rocky Horror Picture Show for me.'

'Oh my. How could I forget that?' Catherine cried disgusted with herself 'that's my joint favourite. Lindsey finds it hilarious how much I love Tim Curry in it

'Frank'n'Furter is one of the only guys I've ever fancied!'

'So, I've was wondering- are you bisexual or just a lesbian?' Cath asked

I'm a lesbian but I've had an occasional male fling. I've never been in a committed relationship with a guy. Hank was the closest I got and, well, we both know how that turned out. What about you? I've only ever seen you with guys but you've said things before that hint otherwise.'

'I'm bisexual. Side effect of the dancing.' Catherine laughed

'Ah. Do the guys know?'

'Not as far as I know. It would give them too many mental images that I'm not yet ready for Greg to be exposed to.' They laughed

'I know what you mean. He nearly had a coronary when he found out I was gay.' Sara complained

'His face was a picture.' Cath agreed 'To be honest just telling him would've been gentler. Walking in on you and Lowri was interesting I'll admit.' Catherine laughed

'People often react badly when I tell them. I just didn't want to lose you guys. You mean too much to me!'

'I understand. You mean a lot to all of us.' Catherine said squeezing a blushing Sara's hand 'Really you do. So-favourite movie?'

'I like too many to choose just one. I like sci-fi, romantic, comedy, slasher. I love Harry Potter and I detest twilight and everything it stands for!'

'That sounds exactly like my tastes. I can't believe how similar our tastes are. We could very easily be best friends if we worked on our friendship.' Cath pondered

'I know. And I'd like that.'

'Me too. I have another question that I've been wondering for a while now.' Catherine said nervously

'Sounds ominous.'

'It's not. What do you miss most about eating meat?'

'Pepperoni pizza or bacon. God I loved those. But the trouble is I don't agree with how they've come about.' She sighed

'I also don't like how they come about but I just don't have the strength to resist meat. I genuinely wish I could be a vegetarian. I have so much admiration for you.' Catherine admitted

'Thanks. You could always wean yourself off meat so you don't notice as much or you cud just go cold turkey. You've overcome cocaine and smoking. Believe me becoming a vegetarian is much easier than giving up smoking. I can't speak for the former.' Sara grinned

'How uh... how did you do it?'

'I went cold turkey and haven't looked back since. I'll help you if you want. I helped Elliott and she's never looked back either.' Sara offered

'I'd like that, thanks. Elliott's a vegetarian too?'

'Yep. Alex was fuming.' Sara laughed 'Elliott left home a devoted meat eater and came home 2 weeks later a vegetarian.' Elliott and Lindsey came out the bedroom grinning

'Mama dearest. Can we get pizza? Linds and I are hungry.'

'If it's alright with Cat then sure. I don't see why not.'

'Sounds good to me.' Catherine said licking her lips

'Yes!' Elliott and Lindsey high fived

'I take it you two are getting on then?'

'Hell yeah. Linds is like my soulmate. We like the exact same things.'

'We clicked instantly you could say.' Lindsey laughed

'Why do I get the feeling introducing them to each other was a bad decision.' Catherine moaned to Sara who laughed

'I did try to warn you.'

'I guess.' Cath pouted

'So what pizzas do you want?'

'Pineapple and onion!' The teens cried together

'Ok. Wanna share a medium?' Lindsey asked her new best friend

'Sure.'

'Cat?'

'Uh. I'd usually go pepperoni but no more. Vegi supreme?'

'Want to share a medium with me?'

'Sure. How much will this all come to?'

'You're not paying.' Sara stated

'I'm a guest of yours.'

'So you have to do what I say.'

'Let me at least pay for Lindsey and mine half.' Catherine compromised

'No. I insist!'

'Well if you insist.' Catherine grinned 'Who am I to argue?'

'Indeed. Elliott where'd you put the phone?'

'On the counter by your forensic magazines.'

'Thanks.' Sara walked off

'So how do you like living her so far Elliott?' Catherine asked

'Very much thank you .'

'I told you before. It's Catherine.' She smiled

'Okay Catherine. Thanks. I love living with Mama. I know the honeymoon period will wear off but even then I know it'll be great. Mama never treats me second best like Alex did.' Elliott said smiling sadly

'You call her Alex?' Catherine asked surprised

'As of when I ran away yes. She doesn't deserve the same standing as Mama. Leaving her was the best decision I ever made. After all, I got to meet you and Lindsey.' Elliott grinned sweetly

'Charmer!' Catherine laughed

'I do my best.' Elliott shrugged

'Hey Mom guess what! Elliott wants to be a CSI just like me!' Lindsey grinned

'I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time Lindsey. I thank you Elliott.' Catherine said grinning as her not-so-baby girl cringed

'It's my pleasure Catherine.' Elliott said as Catherine and her laughed at Lindsey's bright red face

'It's good to know I can still embarrass you.'

'You'll always be able to do that.' Lindsey admitted

'Ha!' Elliott laughed

'Just you wait Samantha! Sara 'll start soon.' Lindsey pouted

'I don't think she's stopped trying since I was 6 to be honest. Luckily for me I rarely get embarrassed.'

'A ha. My new mission in life.' Lindsey cackled

'The pizza will be here in about 15 minutes.' Sara said coming back in

'Cool.'

'So I hear you enjoy trying to embarrass Elliott.'

'Yes. But she rarely gets embarrassed sadly. I'll never stop trying.'

'Yay! Hey Linds there's something I want to show you.' Elliott dragged a laughing Lindsey out the room

'It's good to see Lindsey so happy and carefree.' Catherine said smiling

'Elliott too. Alex didn't really let her have any friends. Certainly not good ones.' Sara frowned

'Elliott's a lovely girl. How could Alex treat her so crap?' Catherine pondered aloud

'This Keith guy has totally changed her. She used to worship the very ground Elliott walked on.'

'Why did you two break up?' Catherine asked tentatively

'We grew apart until she cheated on me. She refused to let me have Elliott and I didn't stand a chance in court seeing as I wasn't her biological mother and had no legal claim to her.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I've got her now and Alex is cooperating so far with the custody.'

'I'm glad. Elliott evidently makes you very happy.'

'She really does. She makes me happier than anybody else ever has.' Sara smiled, happiness lighting up her face

'I have another question?'

'Okay.'

'Why'd you move to Vegas?'

'Grissom asked me to help with a case. You know that.' Sara said confused

'I know but that was only temporary. What made you decide to stay? It meant you had to leave your friends and Elliott behind.'

'Leaving Elliott behind was the hardest thing I've ever done but I had to do it. I couldn't stand working at the CSI lab there anymore. Alex had pretty much cut off all contact with Elliott and everything I saw reminded me of her. The coffee room where she first called me Mama, the corridor where she took her first steps. The lab room where she first told me she loved me, the wall I would stick all her pictures on.' Sara wiped the tears from her face 'I had to get away from it all. I was on a downhill spiral and gathering speed. When Grissom offered me the permanent job I saw the chance to start again. Be the cold, mysterious, seemingly child disliking woman you know me as. Who'd turn down the opportunity to work at the 2nd best lab in the country?'

'True. But I thought you said you were miserable when you were first here. Why didn't you feel happy about starting over?'

'I missed Elliott; my friends didn't appreciate me leaving with barely any warning. Even my siblings were angry with me for running from it all.' Sara admitted

'I'm sorry.'

'But it's all good now. They've all forgiven me and we're on good terms. Alex started letting me see, well-speak to-Elliott about 5 months after I moved here.'

'Well I for one am very glad that you did move here.' Cath hugged her younger friend

'Yeah. You wouldn't have had anybody to argue with otherwise.' Sara laughed

'Ha ha. Can we please put all the pretty stupid arguing behind us please?' Cat requested wincing slightly

'Of course. Consider it ancient history.' the bell rang

'Pizza!' Elliott and Lindsey ran into the room

'I got it.' Sara placed the boxes in front of them on the coffee table

'Can we watch a movie whilst we eat?' Elliott asked

'Sure. What do you want to watch?'

'This may sound childish but Over The Hedge!'

'I'm not familiar with that.' Lindsey said

'OMG it's hilarious. It's a cartoon about a reclusive racoon called RJ who suddenly finds himself part of a close nit family of animals. But are his intentions good? Watch and find out.' Elliott announced

'Ok.' Lindsey laughed 'It sounds intriguing.'

'Is that okay with you cat? It really is very good.' Sara said

'Sure why not. I'll trust your word.'

'That is such a great movie!' Lindsey grinned as the credits rolled

'Told you.' Elliott grinned at Lindsey

'Well it's getting late.' Cath said sadly 'Lindsey and I should be heading home.'

'Aww. Mom! Can't we stay longer? Please!' Lindsey and Elliott pulled puppy dog faces

'We've imposed long enough.'

'Its fine.' Sara said 'What is the time anyway? Wow. It's later than I thought.'

'Exactly.' Catherine teased Sara who poked her tongue out at her

'Real mature Cat.'

'Come on Lindsey.'

'Noooooo! Elliott grabbed Lindsey 'don't make her go. My heart will shatter into a million billion pieces! I shall never be whole again!' She cried in woe

'Ok compromise. What if Elliott slept over at our house?' Cath suggested

'Yay.'

'Is that ok Sar?' Sara grinned at the nickname

'Sure thing kitty Cat. Give me a night of freedom from terror here. She's all yours. I was my hands of her'

'Gee thanks Mama. Make me feel loved.' Elliott pouted

'You're welcome kiddo.' Sara laughed

'I love the name kitty Cat!' Lindsey laughed

'Oh shut up.' Catherine moaned 'so Elliott's coming back with us. Just bring your toiletries and sleepwear.'

'Cool.' Elliott rushed off

'You don't mind?'

'Of course not. Would I have suggested it if I minded?'

'Ready!' Elliott bounced back in

'We'll be off then. Thanks for having us over.'

'It's fine. Now Elliott try not to cause too much havoc with Lindsey. And try not to suddenly decide you don't like Lindsey.'

'Yes Mama. I won't Mama. Three bags full Mama.' Elliott laughed saluting 'Bye Mama. Love you.' She kissed Sara's cheek and bounced out the door

'Thanks for having us over Sara.' Lindsey called chasing after Elliott

'When should I pick Elliott up?'

'Why don't you come over for breakfast?' Cath suggested

'Sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Sounds good.' Sara smiled

'See you tomorrow then.' Catherine hugged Sara who gratefully returned it

'I'm glad we cleared the air tonight.'

'Me too. I see this being the beginning of a truly great friendship between us. I certainly hope it is.' Catherine grinned

'Not just between us. The girls seem smitten with each other.'

'I just hope it lasts. Lindsey hasn't been this happy in a very long time.'

'I'm glad she is now.'

'Me too. So see you tomorrow at breakfast?.'

'Yep. Wait. What time's breakfast?' Sara grinned at the almost loss of important information

'Any time between 8&9 should be fine.'

'Come on Mom.' Lindsey called

'That's my cue to leave.'

'Indeed.' They hugged again and, acting upon a sudden impulse, Catherine kissed Sara on the cheek

'See ya Cat.'

'Bye Sar.'


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Next Morning_**

'Morning Cat. They up yet?' Sara grinned entering Catherine's house

'Nope. They were up till 4 watching movies and giggling.' Cath rolled her eyes

'They didn't keep you awake did they?' Sara asked frowning

'Nope. I used an old friend.' Catherine held up a pair of ear plugs grinning

'Good idea.'

'Coffee?'

'Please!' They walked into the kitchen

'Elliott really is a wonderful girl you know.'

'I know. I'm very proud of her. I feel I should warn you though-she's a monster before she's had coffee.'

'Just like her mother.'

'Gee thanks.' Sara pouted 'Luckily for you I had some before I came out.'

'Lucky indeed. You want something to eat? We've got toast with various jams, eggs cooked in various ways, cereal, and fruit.'

'What type of eggs can you do?' Sara asked

'Poached, Benedict, hard boiled, soft boiled, scrambled, omelette, sunny side up and easy over.'

'Ok oh master of eggs. Scrambled eggs? You got any ketchup?' Sara grinned

'I have a teenager in the house. What do you think?'Catherine teased. 'One plate of scrambled eggs coming up.'

'Thanks.'

'I invited the guys over. I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course not. It's been a whole 5 days since I last saw them. I'm getting withdrawal symptoms.' Sara said seriously

'You need your head checking!'

'I know. I'm scaring myself. How long does Linds usually sleep in for?'

'She's usually up within the next 40 minutes. As soon as one wakes up they'll wake the other up most likely.'

'I'm sure.' they laughed 'You know I only ever went to 2 sleepovers when I was a kid.' Sara admitted

'Really? Why?'

'My biological parents never let me have close friends, when I was put in care everyone at school wouldn't go near me with a barge pole. After I was fostered all my main friends were boys and my foster parents wouldn't let me stay over at their houses just in case the boys took advantage of me.'

'Didn't you say you were 13 when you were fostered? Most 13yr old boys are harmless.' Catherine said confused

'Yeah.' Sara said surprised Catherine remembered the passing reference to her foster age

'Here're your scrambled eggs.'

'Thanks.'

'So how did you end up going to the 2 sleepovers then?'

'I became best friends with this girl called Lena. She was like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and was the daughter of the minister of their church and the local doctor so Amanda and Henry weren't worried.'

'Amanda and Henry? Were they your foster parents?'

'Yep. Want to know the best bit?' Sara grinned evilly

'Always.'

'I lost my virginity to Lena on one of those sleepovers.' Catherine fell about laughing

'Oh that is amazing! Did Amanda and Henry ever find out?'

'Eventually. After Lena came out to her parents screaming at them in front of most of the congregation at the annual picnic. We'd been dating about 4 months at this point. It was also when I came out to my parents. Admittedly after Lena had screamed it out, pinned me to a tree and made out with me.'

'Oh I wish I'd seen that!'

'I believe Phoenix filmed it if you really want to see it.'

'I might just take you up on that one day.' The doorbell rang 'That'll be the guys.'

'Don't worry I'll get it.' Sara said 'Good morning all. Come on in.'

'Hey Sara. Long time no see.' Greg clutched his heart in fake agony

'I know. My heart breaks at the mere thought of you.' Sara deadpanned

'How's Elliott?' Nick asked

'She's good thanks. Lindsey and her are joined at the hip now. She stayed ever here last night but they're still asleep.' They walked into the kitchen.

'Look what I found on the doorstep.'

'Ugh. It stinks. Why'd you bring it in here for?' Catherine frowned

'We love you too Catherine.' Nick laughed

'I see food.' Greg headed for Sara's eggs

'Stop right where you are Sanders. Stay away from the eggs. They're mine.' Sara glared

'But food!'

'Get your own. These are far too amazing to share. On a related note-I may have to move in just so I can eat this every day Cat.' Sara beamed. The guys winced at the use of the notoriously hazardous nickname. To their immense shock Catherine just laughed

'And what about Elliott? Are you going to leave her to starve?'

'Hmmm. She could move in too. We could just sit on these stools and never move. You'd never even know we were here. Promise!'

'Ignoring the sheer amount of scrambled eggs I'd have to make?'

'Of course.' Sara laughed

'What's going on here? She called you Cat. You bite off the head of anyone who calls you that.' Warrick pointed out

'I like it when she says it.' Catherine shrugged 'Would any of the rest of you like any food?'

'Yes please. I hear the scrambled eggs come highly recommended.' Grissom said. Soon they were all seated around eating. Due to the sheer scrummyness of Catherine's scrambled eggs silence had fallen upon the table. Elliott and Lindsey stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed

'Coffee. I need coffee. Can't function until coffee.' Elliott groaned collapsing on the kitchen counter

'Not a morning person Elliott?' Catherine grinned as she made coffee for the girls. A strangled moan was the only response

'I told you she was a monster before coffee.' Sara laughed

'This is a whole new level of monster than I've never seen before.' Catherine laughed handing the coffee to the girls. Elliott downed it in one.

'Ow ow ow ow. Hot hot hot hot hot. Good morning world.' She suddenly sang out loud spinning on the spot 'Good morning mother.' Elliott sang kissing Sara on the cheek

'Morning kiddo.'

'You make great coffee Cath.'

'So it seems. If only it worked that well on Lindsey.'

'Give me time.' Lindsey frowned 'I'm not a freaky caffeine person like Elliott.'

'Aw come on Linds. Wake up wake up wake up.' Elliott bounced around her

'Okay okay. I'm awake I need food.'

'That's more like the Lindsey I know.' Catherine grinned handing a plate of eggs to the others

'Thank you mother.' Lindsey sat at the table

'Thanks Cath. OMG! These are amazing!' Lindsey moaned

'So I've heard.' Cath said grinning at Sara

'Hey guys I met in passing 5 days ago.' Elliott grinned

'Hey.'

'Let me remember. Warrick, Nick, Grissom and of course the infamous Greg.'

'Infamous eh?' Greg grinned

'Oh I know all about all of you. Mama tells me everything. My personal favourite tales are the ones where Greg hits on Mama.'

'In my defence most of those times were before I knew she was a lesbian. The others were to see if I could tempt her over to the dark side using the old Sanders charm.'

'The sanders charm?' Elliott smirked

'Yeah!'

'Don't even think about trying to hit on her Greg.' Sara warned

'You're no fun Sara.' He pouted

'She's my 17yr old daughter. I'm hardly going to encourage you am I?'

'I guess not.'

'Rookie mistake. Never hit on someone whilst their mother is watching.' Warrick laughed 'Not that we'll hit on her at any other time.' He clarified to Sara 'That expends to Lindsey as well.' He said to Cath

'Good!'

'Whoa Mama. Way to ruin my fun.' Elliott frowned

'Get used to it.' Lindsey laughed smiling innocently at Catherine who also laughed

'So Elliott- I bet you know lots of embarrassing tales about Sara here.'

'Do I heck?' She laughed

'Do tell.' GREG grinned

'Oh god.' Sara moaned as Catherine sniggered

'Oh shut up Cat!'

'Sorry.' Catherine grinned

'Let's see. So many stories so little time. Has she ever told you about the time her friend Matt got her arrested?'

'No. Please enlighten us.' Grissom laughed shocking the others

'Mama had just gotten into a humungous fight with her then girlfriend and was venting at matt. She was so pissed that she didn't notice that he was repeatadly supplying her with straight vodka. Neither of them remembers how it came about but a few hours later the two of them were stumbling around the town dressed as slutty supermen. Mama, being the more drunk of the two, was persuaded by matt that the most sensible course of action was to get on top of the bandstand and start stripping off. How you managed to get up there I'll never know.' Elliott laughed 'she then started singing Alice Cooper at the top of her lungs. Whilst air guitaring she fell off the bandstand and broke her leg and started screaming that she was dying and asked matt if he'd avenge her death. Legend has it that Matt videotaped it but is saving the footage for if Mama ever gets married.'

'He what!?' A bright red Sara yelped as the others roared with laughter 'He filmed it! Why don't I know this?'

'You do now.'

'Cat can I borrow your phone? My battery's gone on my mobile.' Sara asked worryingly calm

'Sure.'

'Excuse me a second.' She left the room

'I guarantee by the end of the phone call she'll have totally forgiven him Elliott laughed. 10 seconds later they all heard-

'Matthew Orlando Baker you bastard!' She screamed 'I'm going to kill you! What did you do? You filmed my bandstand accident! It's not funny! I know how to kill you and get away with it!' She threatened 'I trusted you! Yeah well maybe I should tell Davis about Canada. Oh yes I would. Don't try that with me. Well yeah. I guess. I suppose. I see your point. Maybe. You're my best friend. Of course I love you. Aw Matty I miss you too. You will? I guess I won't. We should get together sometime soon. Yeah I'd like that. I'm passing that way in a few days. Yes. She's good. My mobiles dead, this is my friend's phone. You know you'll always be my number one. Of course. I'm sorry too. Of course I love you bestie. You're forgiven-always and completely. Yes I did. Thanks. I will. Bye matt. I love you more. Uh lots of my friends are listening in so can we skip the 20 minute I love you more you hang up routine. Of course not. I will hang up. Bye matt. I love you too. My love to everyone.' She put down the phone and walked back into the kitchen where everyone but Elliott were staring at her shocked

'I told you she'd forgive him.' Elliott grinned

'Wow. I've never seen such a 180 mood swing.' Greg said

'He had some very salient points and has a way with words.'

'That was potentially the shortest conversation you two have ever had.' Elliott laughed

'I know but you guys were all listening in and I don't think they could cope with an all out Sara/Matt love fest phone call.'

'You're probably right.'

'Oh I've promised him we'll visit soon.' Sara grinned

'I miss him already and it's only been 6 days since I spoke to him.' Elliott said

'I love that crazy man!' Elliott and Sara sighed together

'So uh. Just who is this matt to you Sara? You sound and act like a newlywed.' Catherine asked

'He's been my best friend for what seems like forever. He's been there for me through thick and thin. We were beards and just generally super close.' Sara grinned

'Ah.'

'I can't believe you told them that story Elliott.' Sara said reality hitting her. She went bright red

'Knew that'd hit you eventually!' Elliott laughed 'And I might as well start with a great story. It's my personal favourite-Matt's such a great storyteller.'

'It is a brilliant story.' Lindsey laughed

'Don't go getting any ideas Lindsey.' Catherine warned

'Who? Me? Never! How little faith you have in me Mom! I'm insulted. Come on Elliott.' Lindsey pulled Elliott out her seat and back up the stairs

'Wow. So Elliott seems nice.' Nick smiled

'When she's not embarrassing me sure.' Sara moaned

'You get embarrassed so easily.' Greg teased

'Not always.' She pouted

'So how old were you when the bandstand incident occurred?'

'Uh. 19/20? I was still at Harvard. Nearly got kicked out thanks to that incident.' Sara smiled nostalgically

'Couldn't you have said you didn't go there?' Grissom asked

'We were singing the Harvard chant as we stumbled around town.'

'Ah.'

'Yeah.'

'Well I never pinned you as the crazy drunk girl in your late teens. I always saw you as more straight laced, more head in a book, best friend of the local reverend's daughter etc type girl.' Greg admitted. Cat struggled to contain her laughter until Sara caught her eye also trying to contain her laughter. They both burst into fits of laughter, tears streaming down their faces

'What? What did I say?' Greg asked confused which only made them laugh harder

'What? Come on! Tell me!' Once Sara was able to assemble a coherent sentence she explained about Lena to them and soon they were also laughing hard

'Oh wow I love that!'

'That's one way for both your parents to find out.' Nick laughed

'Indeed. Needless to say we were not allowed to have sleepovers again.'

'How old were you?' Greg grinned

'17.'

'So your parents could actually try and stop you.'

'Technically yes. So Lena and I moved in together. Problem solved. Until we broke up 3 years later.' Sara said

'Was she the one you'd been fighting with just before the bandstand incident?'

'Yep. We broke up soon after that and I met Alex and Elliott. Hey Kitty Cat. Is there any more of these gorgeous, beautiful, mouth watering eggs?' Sara asked

'Sure help yourself.' Catherine said

'Okay I can just about handle Sara calling you Cat and you knowing stories about when Sara lost her virginity but I simply cannot cope with her calling you Kitty Cat!' Warrick complained

'Sorry.' Cath and Sara said together

'What the hell has happened to you two? You're even answering at the same time.' Greg moaned

'Last night when Elliott and Lindsey were bonding we did our own bonding.' Sara shrugged 'We cleared the air and discovered we actually have very similar interests.'

'We have the potential to be extremely good friends if not best friends which will be detrimental to all your sanities. Don't you think Sar?'

'Right on sister. You know we could do real harm if we combine our awesomeness.'

'Awesomeness?' Catherine smirked

'What? It's a word!'

'Gentlemen I give you a Harvard graduate.' They laughed

'Oi!' Sara pouted, tucking into her eggs with relish

'Don't eat too fast or you'll get indigestion.' Cath warned

'Yes Mom.' Sara rolled her eyes

'Cheeky!' Catherine hit her gently over the head

'Please stop being so nice to each other.' Greg moaned' I can't handle it.'

'Get used to it Greggo. I have no intention of stopping.' Sara grinned

'Neither do I. That reminds me-Sara the girls said they wanted to go to the mall today. Do you have any plans with Elliott today?'

'Nope. She's free for the mall. She does need clothes.' Sara MUSED all she has is what she brought with her in her holdall and what she's left at mine in the past. Well and the clothes she's stolen off of me Sara LAUGHED

Poor girl

She's strong. She'll be fine

She takes after you

I should certainly hope not. Believe me I am not half as strong as you think I am. But thanks anyway.'

'I'm afraid I'm going to have to love you and leave you guys. I need to sleep.' Nick yawned

'Same. Can you drop me off home?' Greg asked

'Sure. Does anybody else who came here with me need a lift?'

'Yes please' Warrick said

'I should be off too. Do you need a lift Jim?' Grissom asked the detective

'Thanks.'

'See you soon Sara. When do you come back to work?' Greg asked

'Next Thursday. Can you manage that long without me?' She laughed

'I don't know. I may just have to visit you and Elliott soon.'

'We look forward to it.'

'Bye girls.' Warrick called up the stairs.

'Bye guys' Elliott and Lindsey called back down. The guys left, leaving the women alone in the kitchen.

'So? What now?'

I eat more of your delectable eggs?' Sara suggested. Cat laughed,

'Here have an apple instead. It's healthier than eggs.' The blonde smirked

'Thanks mom' Sara rolled her eyes

'Watch it you!'

'Sorry mom.'

'What am I going to do with you?' Catherine laughed.

'Give me eggs?'

'You really do love my eggs don't you?'

'Yep.'

'If I'd known all it took was eggs to make you happy I'd have invited you over years ago'

'As truly amazing as these eggs are, my happiness is mainly due to getting my daughter back and becoming friends with you. The eggs are just a wonderful bonus though.'

'I'm glad you're happy. I've never seen you so relaxed. I'm honoured to have seen this side of you-you're a great person Sara'

'If you say so. 'Sara blushed staring into her eggs

'You really can't take a compliment can you?' Catherine frowned

'Why should I. Most of the time they're people just being sarcastic. I stopped believing in them in high school.' Seeing Cat's questioning look she elaborated 'I had a few so called friends who would supposedly compliment me then run to the bullies and tell them of my insecurities. My parents never had a nice word to say about me and I didn't think it counted if your brothers or sisters said them. Boyfriends and girlfriends would compliment me then I'd find out they were cheating on me.' Sara admitted.

'Oh that's horrible'

'Yeah. That was worse than the straight out bullying.'

'Was uh... was that when you started cutting?' Seeing Sara's shocked face she elaborated 'You briefly mentioned cutting yesterday. You don't have to say anything'

'Oh. Yeah it was. Do you know nobody noticed I was self harming until I was hospitalized for anorexia when I was 15. Anorexia was another side effect of the bullying.'

'Oh.'

'My foster parents were so busy trying to raise David and Lisa as the perfect children that they didn't even notice that until I was lying in bed with wires and drips hanging. They only fostered us so that they would look good in the community and so Henry could get elected as a steward at church.

'The care system in Frisco was bad back then. There wasn't a lot of support.' Sara shrugged

'That's not bad, that's terrible! It's unacceptable!' Catherine said outraged 'No child should be treated like that!'

'Cat please, I've gotten over it, I don't dwell on it. It has made me the person I am today; I'd like it if you could also let it go.'

'I'll try. But I'm not happy about it.'

Thank you. Anyway, enough of this doom and gloom. Let's do something fun!'

'Wanna watch Rocky Horror Picture Show?'Cath grinned.

* * *

><p>'Stop looking at me like that' Sara frowned as they sat on the blonde's sofa after dropping their daughters off at the mall.<p>

'Like what?'

'Like I'm fragile. Like I'll cut myself if you say the wrong word,' Sara frowned.

'It's not that. Well not exactly'

'What IS it then?'

'Yesterday you said that you were still harming when you moved to Vegas right?'

'Right'

'Well, I was wondering if...that is...I wasn't exactly nice to you back then. Was, did, the, did I cause any of the self harm' Cath asked looking into her lap, not daring to meet her new friends eyes

'Of course not'

'Sara I'm not even looking at you and I can tell you're lying. I did didn't I? I made you self harm'

'Only twice that you were a direct cause'

'When? Please. Tell me.'

'Ok. But it sounds so silly now. The first time was after I'd been here for about 2 months. I'd been having a crap day and I overheard you badmouthing to ,I think it was Nancy, about how I was a half rate CSI who was only here because Grissom wanted to get into my pants and how you hated working with me because I was stubborn, self centred, self absorbed, arrogant and not that pretty. You told her you didn't know why Grissom ever asked me to come to Vegas but you wish I hadn't. You didn't know why the guys all liked me, especially Warrick considering how we met. I could tell that you didn't exactly like me when we first met so I'd made a special effort into trying to win you over. That conversation, along with your comments over the previous 2 months made it clear I had failed. I felt like I could be nice successfully anymore and I cracked. I went home and cut myself' Sara said

'Oh my god Sar, I am so, so sorry. How could I have said such terrible things?!I can't believe I was so cruel to you'

'Cat its fine. I forgave you for it years ago, the next day in fact. We all have off days. Besides, I knew deep down you didn't mean it-you're a good person Cat you would never willingly hurt someone without just cause. I tried to stop caring whether or not you liked me but I couldn't. I guess I knew that it was all for show. After that we sort of reached our unspoken truce and I put your words into the past, non important information section of my brain'

'What about the second time?' Cath asked, fearful of the answer 'was that from around the same time?'

'It's really not important'

'Moonbeam tell me'

'I'm sure you remember when we had that fight in the middle of the hallway? The one that got me suspended? I basically called you a slut because you had the audacity to rightfully question my motives behind wanting a background check'

'Yes. Oh god that was so recent' Cath gasped tears streaming down her face 'I'm so sorry Sara.'

'Don't be. That time was partially Grissom's fault too.'

'How so?'

'Well that evening he came over to find out why I got so angry at you. I'm not going to insult your intelligence by pretending you haven't worked out that I've had personal experience of some sort with domestic violence.' Cath nodded silently

'He none too lightly forced me to tell him. I didn't tell him everything, just the enough bare details to satisfy him. After he left all I could think about was the memories. They surrounded me, suffocated me, and tormented me. I also had to deal with shame of Grissom knowing my secret, my suspension, the shame of calling you a slut in a hallway full of our workers and...'

'Go on'

'You're not going to want to hear this Cath'

'I can cope'

'and the disappointment that we still couldn't get on, that the tentative friendship we had just about clung to by our fingernails for years had been blown apart seemingly irrevocably damaged, that you didn't trust me after all the time we'd spent working together. You and I both know if Nick, Warrick or even Greg who was still a junior back then had asked for the backup check you'd have granted it without more than a few seconds thought. I thought I had proven myself to you professionally. Though I Wanted a friendship with you I thought I could live without it, but your professional respect meant everything to me. I'm always called me Grissom's protégé but you were the one I wanted to emulate, the one I wanted to learn from. I asked Ecklie if I could move to swing because I needed more daylight in my life but he refused, he now had the upper hand and threatened to tell Grissom I would rather serve under you that him. I was ecstatic that day to get the chance to work with you again, to try and absorb as much of your brilliance as possible before I had to return to bugs and teaching Greg, though I will admit I enjoyed the latter part. So to find out how little you thought of my judgement almost destroyed me. The words I heard on the phone that day came back to me and wouldn't stop running around on some sort of a loop.'

'Oh Sweetie'

'I wrote a letter of resignation and was about to send it when the urge to cut myself returned-I'd managed to stop by the time I'd been here a year. So I cut and felt much calmer realised that resigning was unnecessary-so long as I avoided swing shift I'd be fine. I haven't cut since then'

'Why do you want to be friends with me? I've been so horrible to you, so unfair for so long.' Cath said jumping up from the sofa and pacing 'oh god Sara'

'Cat stop! Yes you have made me hurt and self harm but most people have at some time or another. Cat look at me. You have made me happy, you've made me smile, you've made me laugh, you've brightened my day so very many times more than you've ever made me sad. Working with you and getting to know you have been one of the greatest times of my life. Do you know what my favourite days were?'Cath shook her head, unable to speak 'it sounds strange but it was the day I broke up with hank. You know why? Because we went out for a beer and slagged off men. We were friends for an evening and all of our problems were forgotten. Even after our big fight I held onto that memory because it gave me hope. If we wanted to we could be friends, Good, real, true friends. We had done it before. Why not again?

'Why now?'

'Huh?'

'Why now? Why tell me all this when we could have been friends anyway?' Cath asked 'I'm not angry or anything but why now? You could have lied better-I know you, you could have lied perfectly well when I asked you if I'd ever caused you to self harm but you didn't. You, at least subconsciously, wanted to tell me'

'I want this friendship to work. Sure we could have had a superficial friendship where we ignored our issues and the past but I'm committed to trying to make this relationship work. I said it yesterday and I'll say it again. This friendship has the potential to be amazing. I am in no way saying you are to blame for all this. I am not perfect, I'm messed this up too but if we get everything out in the open, lay all our cards on the table and deal with them then that potential could be reached. It's not always going to be easy, we'll still clash from time to time-both professionally and personally but hopefully we can deal with them maturely not let them separate us. I'm willing to dedicate my time and myself to this cause. I understand if you don't think it's worth your dedication but just think about it. About what we could be'

'You should be dedicating your time and self to Elliott. She's living with you and has been abandoned by her mother and almost raped by her stepfather. She's more worthy of your time'

'believe me if I thought Elliott needed me more than you did we wouldn't be having this conversion but she's strong, she's been through all this before with Alex before and finally she's done something about it. I wouldn't expect you to put our friendship before Linds and I wouldn't do the same with Elliott. I promise you, you wouldn't be taking up any more time than you deserve and you wouldn't be stepping on Elliott's toes with it. She already loves you by the way; I could see it in her eyes at breakfast. She thinks you're brilliant. Like mother like daughter I guess. So, you in?'

'You got yourself a deal Sidle. But I won't be able to forgive myself for my past actions towards you. They were inexcusable, i could probably make peace with them eventually but I can't forgive myself.'

'Well then all I can ask you to do is the best you can. But know this. I've completely forgiven you for them and considering I've got a reputation for holding grudges that's saying a lot. Now ground rules-we be honest, we don't force each other to say or do things we the other doesn't want to, we listen, we shout if necessary, we cry but we don't hit each other. Ok?'

'Ok'

'Now what's wrong with me? What are my faults? What do I do that makes your blood boil? Why do I piss you off? What do I do that makes you want to strangle me?'

'How long do you have?' Cat smiled

'That's the spirit girl'

They talked long into the evening going over minute detail of their tumultuous relationship and getting to know each with exceptions only for the darkest periods of their life-Sara's childhood and Cat's drug abuse. Though it had been difficult at times the pair was both glad to have undergone it and were now much closer and happier. As Sara lay on the bed in the spare room of the Willows house she marvelled at how the loose threads of her life were finally pulling together to form a complete tapestry. She knew that Cat and her still had work to do and that Elliott was still not legally hers but those were worries for tomorrow. For now she would sleep, happy in the knowledge that life was looking good


End file.
